One thing after another
by Sophie1992
Summary: This story includes characters from E.R,Supernatural,Lost Bones. Sarah has everything but she's got a stalker. She goes to south africa to escape but what she dosn't know is this is the start of a series of event that will change her life.Plz read&review.
1. Chapter 1

One bad thing after another

Chapter One

Sarah McAdams was a normal twenty-six year old Doctor. She worked at County General Hospital in Chicago. She had a loving boyfriend called John Carter who was also a Doctor at the same hospital. So why wasn't she happy? Well the answer to that is simple, over the past two weeks her relationship with Carter seemed to be getting worse and she was starting to feel like she was being watched.

Early Friday morning she got a note posted through her door which put her on edge for the rest of the day. It read:

"_To Sarah,_

_It's been two weeks since we started dating and you havn't spoken to me, you've ignored my calls. Anyway we will be together and everyone that your close to will leave you until I'm the only one left._

_Love _

_T_

_x_"

--

I know this chapter is short but I think it does get better. I've written 21 short chapters so far but I'm only posting a few just to see what people think of it and then I'll post the rest.

Plz read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was Friday afternoon and Sarah was waiting outside the hospital for Carter. "Took your time," Sarah announced when Carter finally appeared at the entrance of the hospital. "Yeah sorry," Carter apologised as they walked. "What's wrong Carter?" Sarah asked annoyed stopping an turning to face him. "Nothing," Carter answered looking past her.

"Don't lie to me, tell me what's wrong!"She shouted. Carter looked at her unsure of what to say. "Fine I'm going to South Africa for three weeks to volunteer as a Doctor,"Carter announced.

"What?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"I'm going tonight and meeting Luka there. I think it will be best if we take a break for the time being and let me figure out what I want," Carter replied looking at Sarah.

"Your finishing with me," Sarah replied stepping back and shaking her head.

"No just a break so we both can figure things out."

"Right," Sarah replied.

"Sarah I," Carter said stepping towards her. Sarah put her hands up close to her chest to stop him from getting any closer.

"Don't say your sorry because your not!" Sarah replied looking away from him.

A man in his mid-thirties was sitting in a black car opposite County General Hospital. _Click.Click.Click. _He was taking photos of Sarah with Carter, watching them argue. He got out a recording cassette player and pressed record. " It's one-thirty in the afternoon and Sarah is wearing black trousers,black pumps,dark purple top and a black jacket that goes up to her elbows. Ahh I love it when she's got her hair wavy. She's arguing with him.

What's he said to make her angry? He'll regret that. She's going to see her friend next I'll drop off the envelope there." He pressed the stop button and placed it on the car seat next to him. He continued to watch Sarah.

"I can't believe this, I can't believe this is happening," Sarah announced shaking her head in disbelief and looking at Carter.

"I'm sorry, it's just difficult," Carter replied.

"He was right, he was right. I can't believe he was right," Sarah announced throwing her hands in the air.

"What do you mean?"Carter asked. "Who was right?"

"What? Oh right I don't know," Sarah answered. Carter looked at her confused. Sarah sighed and got the note out of her bag. She looked at it,handed it to him and walked away. "Hey when did you get this?" Carter asked. When she didn't answer, he ran after her. When he caught up with her she was already by her car. He grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. "When did you get this?" Carter asked getting his breath back.

"That's none of your business. It stopped being your business when you finish sorry have a break from me!" Sarah replied angrily. She sighed and continued. "Look I don't really want to talk about it. I've got other things to do. Have fun in Africa, don't get yourself killed OK." She got in her car and drover off. The black car waited five minutes and followed her.


End file.
